Mistakes
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: Love always comes back.


Mistakes.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean –" Quinn started, before she was interrupted,

"Okay, stop. Please, just…stop."

Rachel flinched when she felt her heart shatter; she clutched her chest as she turned away from her now ex- girlfriend.

"I'm so so sorry, Rachel. But we both knew none of it would last. But with Sam… I know it will. I love him, Rachel."

Rachel spun around to face Quinn again,

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! After all the 'I love you's and all the plans we made of going to New York after we graduated…. You're honestly… I can't believe…you know what? Fine. Fuck it. Can you leave now?"

"Rach, babe, I'm so so –"

"Sorry. I know. Now please… please just leave, before you make me want to actually kill myself." Rachel begged, and mentally scolding herself for letting Quinn see her cry.

"Please don't." Quinn begged, as she came closer to Rachel, about to engulf her in a tight hug.

"Stop! Leave!"

"Rachel, I'm not leaving you like this!" Quinn yelled, as she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Fine! Then I'll leave. God forbid you'd at least want to let me down easy. But no, you' just won't fucking leave and get the fuck out of my life already." Rachel screamed, as she grabbed her keys to her car and took off.

Since Rachel's fathers weren't due to be home for a week, Quinn stayed at the Berry household, until her ex-girlfriend returned. But when the clock struck 11 pm, and since Rachel's been gone for nearly 6 hours – Quinn began to worry. So she did what all the other glee clubbers would do… She called Mr. Schuester and all of other members.

"Rachel's gone. I broke up with her and now she's gone."

As it turned out, Rachel's speech about being a family and being friends – wasn't true. She hadn't bothered to go to any of their houses. Even though, all of them attempted to call her, then they figured that they were all trying to call her at the same time. So they all met at Mr. Schuester's house and while one person called Rachel's phone, the rest texted her. All of which when straight to her voicemail.

"Hi, you're reached Rachel, I'm not available at the moment but if you'd kindly leave your name, number, and message I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks! Have a great day!"

"Rachel, please call me. I'm sorry. I love you. Please be safe. Call me when you hear this." – Quinn

"Rach, hey, Quinn told us what happened. You know I'm here for you. Call me. We're all at Mr. Schue's house trying to get in touch with you. Call me or text me just to say that you're safe. Please?" – Finn

"Hey Jewbabe, call me okay? You're freaking me out. Love you." – Puck

"Rachel, call one of us. Please, girl. We're at Mr. Schue's house if you feel like stopping by." - Kurt and Mercedes

Rachel found herself at the park, looking through all of the text messages and listening to all of the voicemails. She felt a bit guilty that they were all worrying about her, so she figured she'd call the two people who she knew would definitely be at Mr. Schuester's house.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice answered, his tone relieved.

"Blaine. You're with the rest of them right?"

"Yeah, Rach. We're all here. Are you alright?" Blaine asked concerned,

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… heartbroken. Just... tell the others I'm fine." Rachel choked,

"Hey just… come over. Talk to us."

"No thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye, Blaine. Thank you."

"If you're sure, Rach. See you tomorrow." Blaine replied, as he pressed the END button on his phone and looked up at the rest of the glee club.

"She's safe."

"Great! Let's go, Babe." Sam shot up and grabbed Quinn's hand and began tugging her out the door.

"Wait! Sam, stop! Where are we going?"

"Color Me Mine? Where else?" Sam replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going. I'm going back to Rachel's –"

"Why? You guys broke up. She probably would never want to see you again. Plus, I'm your boyfriend now."

"Sam... –"

"Go home, lemonhead." Kurt stated, as he glared at Sam.

"Fine. Quinn –"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You can color you yours all by yourself." Quinn stated, as she pushed Sam out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Q, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back. She might take off again." Santana said gently, as she hugged her.

"Okay."

The next day, Rachel made her way towards the choir room, but once she caught the eye of her teammates, she sat the furthest away from them. When she glanced over at Quinn, she saw Sam smirk at her and place his arm around her. She diverted her gaze faster than you can even say 'Douchebag'. Suddenly, Mr. Schuester came in and had a relieved expression on his face when he saw Rachel, and gave her a smile.

"Hey guys… so last night was… eventful. It's nice to see you, Rachel. You had us all worried."

"Well that's a first." Rachel muttered sarcastically. But when they all stared at her in disbelief, she sighed,

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're such an attention whore. Seriously, Rachel. You completely ruined our date night." Sam stated, not bothering to even glance at her.

Rachel clenched her fists,

"Fuck this."

She stood up and was just about to storm out, when Sam made another comment,

"Oh, there she goes again. Storming out. Whatever. It's not like Quinn actually loved you in the first place."

This time the rest of the glee club stared at him,

"Shut the fuck up, trouty mouth." Quinn yelled, as she took his arm off of the back of her chair.

Rachel spun around with a smile on her face,

"So, I guess this is a good a time than any, but Quinn there's something I need to show you."

"Okay?"

The brunette closed her eyes, but when she opened them, her eyes were as black as night, and all of a sudden, Sam went flying into the closet. A chair flew towards him, pinning him in place.

"Let me go!"

"Rachel?" Quinn called,

Rachel turned towards Quinn, and sighed, before unpinning Sam off of the closet, and letting him drop to the floor, before stopping him from getting seriously injured – and slowly levitated him and landing him gently onto the floor.

"I quit. "

With that, Rachel walked out of the choir room.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, as she stood up and began to run after the brunette.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn yelled out,

Rachel stopped walking, but didn't turn around, which gave Quinn the opportunity to run up in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I –"

"Please stop apologizing. You fell for somebody else. I just want you to be happy, Quinn. That's all."

"I'm not happy. I was, but I'm not anymore. I was happy with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"What're you saying?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you give me a second chance at being your girlfriend?"

"Quinn, I don't –"

"Please, Rachel? I love you. God, I love you so much, please just … just say yes." Quinn begged, as she placed her hands on each side of Rachel's face, wiping away the tears that threatened to streak her face.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Rachel. So, so much."

"I love you too, Quinn. More than you could ever know."


End file.
